disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Hanako
Hanako is demon born and residing in Holt Village. While young, she has great aspirations to be a sexy demon lord like her idol, Etna. Yet for the time being, she settles on cooking and bugging Adell to take her out on adventures. Contrary to Adell's quest to lift Zenon's Curse and restore everyone back to their human form, Hanako actually likes being a demon. She and her sibling may not even have human forms since they were born as demons, not humans. Personality She is Adell and Taro's younger sister. She is bothersome and very cocky, constantly wishing that Adell would take her with him when he goes out to fight. She has great culinary skills as her cooking tops even the greatest of chefs. Throughout the adventures she does manage to have with Adell, it is proven that she has a wealth of random knowledge, which she obtained from reading her father's many books. Battle Hanako is armed with a magic cooking pot and provides a good amount of support skills in battle. She has good Speed and Intelligence, but very poor Defense. Yet, this is somewhat made up thanks to her inherent ability that reduces damage from monsters by 50%. While she may have high INT, being equipped for ATK becomes much more valuable after she learns Pretty Bazooka at level 40, a skill that can shred through the enemy's stats. Endings In the Disgaea 2 good ending, she leaves the group to become Etna's "Student" and serves Laharl with her. Their first mission would be going to the Sea of Gehenna to get a special pudding for Laharl. In the Worst ending, she is gruesomely devoured along with Taro at the hands of a Zenon-possessed Adell. Older Hanako Main Article: Demon Lord (Hanako) In the last batch of DLC for Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days a special character was released. This character is an Older version of Hanako after she left with Etna to be her apprentice (and by extension, Laharl's Vassal). Older Hanako is a Humanoid Type character instead of a Monster and can use Guns and Fists extremely well in battle. She has also changed her Unique Skills to Jump Rope, Vacuum Vase and an improved version of Etna's Sexy Beam (Etna's Sexy Beam has a Heart Shaped blast radius where as Hanako's has a + shaped blast radius, possibly in order to have a more focused and more powerful blast). Disgaea 3 Hanako comes to Evil Academy in an attempt to be a Teacher. However, Mao is adamant about her not being a teacher. When she says she would rather be the Dean instead Mao becomes furious (being the Dean already) and defeats her in battle. He then sends her to the "Nether Institute: Evil Preschool" and somehow Hanako made herself a teacher there instead of a student. Trivia *The barrette in her hair resembles the creature in her father's chest. *She, like her mother, possess the ability to summon demons, but unlike her mother, she can summon demons from different time periods and netherworlds. *Her older self takes on characteristics of Adell, Rozalin, Laharl and Etna. Adell because she hunts Demon Overlords, Rozalin because of her gun proficiency, Laharl because she wears a scarf (although hers is yellow and Laharl's is red) and Etna because of her keeping a Demon Lord's rank when she is obviously on a Overlord's level and using a sexy beam which are quite different. Gallery File:Hanako d2p.jpg|Hanako in Disgaea 2. File:D2 Hanako (Older) Portrait.jpg|Majin Hanako's Portrait D2 Hanako 1 Bust.jpg|Hanako's Bust in Disgaea 2 D2 Hanako Cut-In.jpg|Hanako's Cut-In Image in Disgaea 2 MHanakoCutIn.jpg|Majin Hanako's Cut-in 167914289_l.jpg|Hanako's Cut-In Image in Disgaea 3 D2 Taro-Hanako Concept.jpg|Hanako and Taro's Concept Art Category:Disgaea 2 Player Characters Category:Disgaea 3 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea 2 DLC Characters